Citalia Project
by MatryoshkaChannel
Summary: Hetalia OCs need more love! Here's a series of one-shots, in which we decided to experiment with our own OCs, who are actually... well, cities, instead of countries, most of them capitals XD Hope you all like!


**This has been written in RP format**

**RPers:**

**Hori as Lithuania, Russia and Estonia**

**Risu as Latvia and... Moscow xD**

_This was made mostly for the lulz, don't take it too seriously!_

_Also, and naturally, we don't own Hetalia, it belongs to Hidekazu-sempai!_

1. Welcome home, Moscow!

It is a cold winter day, the sky is particulalrly dark and stormy, a young brunnete exits the front of a large house, glancing around and taking the weather in, he turns to a person behind him and speaks.

Brunette: Okay, i'll be back soon, I hope...the others stay safe, please dont hurt them. It'll be about an hour or two till im back

The brunette takes off into the dark freezing night with a bag slung over his uniformed shoulder.

Nearby, among the snow, a quite unusual squeak is heard.

_Myaa..._

A tiny figure emerges, stretching out what seem to be its arms.

The brunette leaves a building, a sign in Russian, the young man doesnt understand the words properly, he holding a bag filled with a clear liquid for the mysterious man he talked to earlier.

Young brunette man: Well...home now I guess e.e;

Some Voice: Myaa!

Insert some echoing here...

Just young man from now: W-what is that?

Eerie Echoing: Myaa! Myaa! Myaa!

Young man: I-i cant go looking for stange noises, master might beat me for being late!

GHOSTLY Echoing: Myaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa *figure gets more and MORE closer*

Young man: *looks around blindly, terrified* W-who's there!

Pale hand places suddenly in his shoulder.

This Same Ghostly Voice: ...Жди меня! ['Wait for me!']

Young man: *jumps* !

Everything goes dark...

Some seconds later, image comes back. There's some creepy hooded pale face facing our young man.

This Face: ...Живой? ['Alive?']

Young man: W-Who a-are you!

The brunette is visibly scared.

This Same Weird Figure: Вставать ['Stand up']

The young man scambles to his feet, making sure the bottles arent damaged.

Scary Figure: дом -0-

[...'Home']

The young man vaguely takes what the person says before turning and fleeing at a fast walk homewards.

Figure: *grabs his clothes* Пожалуйста... ['Please']

Young man: W-what you are wanting...?

Figure: Возьми меня, ne? Пожалуйста Пожалуйста Пожалуйста!

['Take me', the rest is 'Please' again :V]

Young man: M...my name is Lithuania...

Oh, hi Lithuania.

Lithuania: It's nice to see you young... *pushes hood back* ...girl

Pale face, great orange eyes and long beige mane .

This Little Girl: Li... Lit... Lit... Литва -/-; [Russian Only. Geez]

Lithuania: Y-your clothes are all torn, young miss!

"Miss": X-Холодной... дом, дом / ['C-cold... home, home']

Lithuania: *gently tries to lift the short girl without destroying the bottles* O-okay, but please be quiet, master might...

"Miss": _Da! _^-^ *clings*

Lithuania: Well, time to go...

The Lithuanian nation and the young stray girl walk into the deep blizzarded night together.

AND NOW, COMMERCIAL BREAK TIME!

Lithuania: Buy cut dissinfector, for when you annoy master ;_;

Boys in background (The other baltics): Only YOU get whipped, Liet

Belarus: And you think my brother is the ONLY ONE who whips him? ¬¬

EEEEEND OF COMMERCIAL BREAK!

Back in... home?

Latvia: Hum... Lithuania isn't here yet... .-.

Estonia: Good thing master has left, he'll not know that Liet is late

The front door opens to the sight of a snow stormed Lithuania and young albino-looking girl.

Latvia: Lithuania! .O.;

Little Girl: Myaa -o-

Latvia: And... _another_ stray puppy? .O.;

Lithuania: Take this girl, and make sure master doesnt see her!

Latvia: W-what? But... Hold on a second! How are we supposed to... L-Lithuania! What did you do now? e.e;

Estonia: Latvia, let's just take her to our room!

Latvia: You su-

Little Girl: Холодной! /

Latvia: O_O;!

Lithuania: She...Just take her and pu-

Latvia: RUSSIAN? O_O;;;

Another door in the house slams.

Voice: I'm back everyone ^^

Everyone, let's turn!

Lithuania: Oh gods no

Latvia: M-m-m-m-m-m-m...

Little Girl: M-myaa!

Latvia: QUICK HIDE THIIIIS!

A man enters the room, he's towering over all the other men, he has a blush on his face to the beginings of being drunk, and appropriatly has a bottle labled 'Vodka' in his hand.

Latvia: M... Mr. Russia O-O; *leaning against a closed door that sure doesn't hide ANYTHING*

Russia: W-what's behind the door, im sure I heard a kitten?

Latvia: L-Lithuania! O-O;;;;;;;;;

Lithuania: I-it's nothing !

"Kitten": Myaaa...

Russia: I want to see ^^

Lithuania: N-nO!

Russia: ...What?

Latvia: I-it's just... ESTONIA! [Lolwhut?]

Russia: Let me see him then~

Latvia: E-Estonia! We already know there's no kitty, stop meowing! e_e;

Russia: *pushes door back*

A young girl is layed out over Lithuania's used-to-be-covered lap, she looks half conscious.

In The Shadows: Холодной...

Latvia: O-O;;;;

Russia: Who is this?

Latvia: PLEASEHAVEMERCYITWASLITHUANIA! T^T

Lithuania: YOU BASTARD! :U

Girl Lying In A Creepy Lifeless Way Against The Wall With A Dark Aura: Холодной... Холодной... Холодной... Холодной...

Russia: *bends and pets her head* Hello, little girl

Little Girl: ...Что? *looks up*

All three baltic men are visiby scared.

Russia: *takes off scarf*

The Baltics are shitting themselves.

Russia: *puts the scarf around the little girls neck*

Litte Girl: ...myaaa w *blushes*

Lithuania: M...

Estonia: You ...took off your scarf

Latvia: Was it... removable?

Little Girl: Myaaa... myaaaaa ^^

Russia: *quietly and chibi* Kolkolkolkolkurrokorru

Latvia: O-O;;;;;!

This little girl then approaches to him and starts rubbing against himself like a kitty. Actually, she's even purring...

Lithuania: I ...can feel myself succumbing to watersports;_;

Russia: 0-0 E-eh?

Little Girl: Rrrrrrr myaa w *rubs rubs rubs*

Latvia: L-Lithuania... S-she... is too close .-.;

Lithuania: I-if I stand up now bad things happen e_e;

Russia: *puts arms around the little girl* Hello, my little Moscow

Rest Of Baltics: WHUT!

ANOTHER COMMERCIAL BREAK CUZ I SAY SO!

Lithuania: I want indipendance~

Russia: Not from me 3

AND END!

...Moscow!: *slurping something that hopefully is hot chocolate* Huuummm... Waaarm! ^-^

Russia: You're a cute city, da?

Moscow: Thank youuu! ^w^

Lithuania: Estonia, Ratovia! W-what's HAPPENING?

Latvia: S-she just talked! O-O

Russia: 0-0

Moscow: I feel very much better now ^^

Was practically a ghostly creature some secs ago...

Russia: *sits next to her* Hello little Moscow, care to tell _Papa_ what happened?

Baltics: E-EH SOUNAN?

Russia: Liet, over here!

Liet: H-hAi Mister Russia!

Moscow: I-I'm sorry, papa! Had to leave the refuge! ;-;

_During World War II (the period from June 22, 1941, to May 9, 1945 known in Russia as the Great Patriotic War), after the German invasion of the USSR, the Soviet State Defense Committee and the General Staff of the Red Army was located in Moscow_

...

Let's blame Mongols for now...

Again

Russia: Da? Liet! Sit!

Liet: H-hai, Moscow chan, Russia sama

Moscow: I'm tired of being invaded, papa! ;-;

Russia: This will stop, my child, live with papa an Lithuania from now.

Liet: W-why not mention Estonia or Latvia?

Moscow: D-da!

Lithuania: M-Mr. Russia, who will look AFTER Moscow?

Moscow: *clinging to Liet* ... .w.

Russia: She likes you, Lithuania

Lithuania: 0-0 B-but Russia sama!

Moscow: I promise I'll try to pronounce your name properly... da? .3.

Lithuania: D-don't worry Moscow chan!

Russia: Mama...You'll be her mama!

Moscow: D-da? I have a mama? *w*

Lithuania: R-Russia sama! We're not married! O-Ó;

Russia: You're her mama.

Estonia: e_e;

Latvia: .-.;

Moscow: *takes Latvia's arm* Nee! Can he be my big brother then? .w.

Russia: If you want ^^

Latvia: O...okay ^^;

Lithuania: B-but that's my little brother...this makes no sense

Moscow: Aaah! Uncle Latvia sure is tiny! .o.;

Latvia: ... *crawls to emo corner*

Russia: Lithuania, you'll need to get a different scarf for Moscow

Liet: H-hai Russia sama

Moscow: But... I liked this one... Smells like daddy u.u

Russia: 0-0

Papa = Respectful

Daddy = Further?

Liet: R-Russia sama, you're all red!

Moscow: Thought I could keep it u.u;

Russia: M-my nee san gave that to me when we were small children and...and... [Emo Russia Mode On]

Lithuania: 0_0;

Moscow: .o.;

Some Rightful Seconds Later...

Moscow: Myaa! ^-^ *wearing cute little pink scarf*

Lithuania: *panting* Second time to the store and =puffs=

Latvia: How did you get that one to smell like Mr. Russia too? .o.

Russia: I put it on too da

Latvia: I see... Seems that it's going to be somehow good for us to have a child here... nee, Lithuania... .3.

Lithuania: B-but im married to Russia, ne?

Latvia: But having a... family could soften him a little, if you know what I mean e_e;

Lithuania: Y.Y I guess it could!

Moscow: Nee, mama... *pulling Liet's clothes*

Lithuania: Hai?

Moscow: Thanks for the teddy! I love it! ^-^ *huggling a... well, teddy*

Lithuania: D-da that's sweet arigat...what are you doing? D:

Russia: Da? OH MY

Moscow: Weeell... It was a bit rude with me at the beginning buuut I think I tamed it already!

Image of a violently mauled bandaged and massacred teddy in her arms.

Latvia: Holy God... ._.;

Moscow: Don't worry! I could _impale_ it so that we are sure it won't be naughty anymore! ^w^

Lithuania: ...My life is over OTL

Russia: Good Girl Moscow ^w^

Moscow: Kukukukukukukukukukukuku! ^o^

_..._

_..._

Moscow: Wanna play? 83

TRANSMISSION OVER!

_We hope you enjoyed it! Please review if liked, will be really appreciated _'u'


End file.
